


Love is love at the end of the day

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen goes to Ali for advice. Meanwhile, Tobin is doing the exact same thing with Ash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girls indeed

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt:
> 
> 'Christen being scared about falling for a teammate and talking to Ali about it and Tobin doing the same thing but with Ashlyn. Just the A team helping preath get together.'
> 
> Enjoy :)

Christen takes a deep breath and sidles her way over to where Ali is laughing with Hope in the corner of the breakfast room. She needs to talk to someone about this, needs to tell someone how she's feeling. What she's feeling. She's pretty much terrified and she knows Ali will understand; she must have been through at least a similar sort of thing with Ash, Christen thinks to herself, although she's convinced Ali hadn't been harbouring a crush for years, and instead had the nerve to act on it.

Christen smiles at Hope, who's finished her conversation with Ali.

"Hey Chris!" Ali smiles. "What's up?"

"Not much," Christen shrugs. "Well, err I was hoping I could talk to you about something kinda personal if you've got time and you don't mind. I mean you don't have to," Christen rushes out as her shoulders slump, but Ali touches her lightly on the shoulder.

"Sure Christen. You can talk to me about anything. Do you want to sit down here? The rest of the girls have left and we've got a while before training."

Christen just nods her head. "Ok, good. Sit down, I'll grab us some coffees," Ali states as she walks off to grab a few cups.

Ali comes back to the table Christen is sitting at, hands knotted and feet tapping on the floor. She's jittery. This is the first time she'll be telling someone about _this_. About Tobin. About her crush. Although crush seems too school girl, it's way more than that, much much more. Christen's breath hitches every single time she sees Tobin, her palms get sweaty and all she can think is that she wants to be closer to her. Too close to her. She wants to kiss her, and do much much more than that. She wants to hear Tobin scream her name as she writhes underneath her.

She's cut out of her inappropriate thoughts when Ali sits back down at the table, placing the coffee down in front of Christen. Ali just smiles at her, waiting for Christen to tell her whatever's playing on her mind.

"So, err. Oh God this is embarrassing, I feel so dumb, maybe I'll just leave it-" and Christen buries her face in her hands.

"Hey. Hey Chris, look at me. It's ok, I promise I'm not going to think you're dumb ok? Just talk to me. I'm your friend, I mean we're all practically family on this team. I want to help." Ali encourages the younger girl and Christen smiles weakly.

"How did you tell Ash you liked her?" Christen almost whispers out and the ghost of a smile passes Ali's lips, as if she knew this was coming.

"Tobin?" Ali questions, and Christen just nods her head; she knows some of her teammates must have figured it out by now, but they're all too kind to ask, or make her admit something she's not ready to.

"Well, it was hard. I was convinced she was gonna laugh at me. Ashlyn Harris, the stud that she is, going for a goofy girl like me who mumbles her words and can't leave the house without mascara? I thought I was being ridiculous."

Christen nods along. "I feel the same, like Tobin is so effortlessly cool and chill, and then there's me who can't even relax properly unless my diary is up to date."

"It's true what they say though," and Ali takes a sip of her coffee. "Opposites attract. The world would be a boring place if everybody was the same, and sometimes two different people make the best couple. Like Ash is the ocean, the waves and the storm and she keeps me wild, she keeps me free and she makes me feel alive, and I used to think I was so inadequate somehow. Ashlyn has been through so much and she is still one of the kindest people I know and she's so unafraid and I'm not, I never will be. But somehow it's ok because she's brave enough for both of us and that means more to me than I could ever tell her." Ali takes another sip of her coffee, setting the empty cup down on the table. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that don't think of all the reasons why it wouldn't work, and try to think of all the reasons why it would."

Christen nods and smiles. "We get along so well, and I feel so relaxed and so comfortable around her. I feel safe, you know?"

Ali nods. "I know."

Christen gulps and takes a deep breath. "I'm scared Ali. I'm scared of what this means. I've never liked, well anyone this much before, but Tobin she's. Well she's-"

"A hot girl?" Ali questions and Christen laughs.

"Yeah. A hot girl," and Christen smiles despite herself.

"It took me a while to come to terms with that you know," Ali continues. "But I promise you, it's ok. You have nothing to be ashamed about, and you shouldn't have to hide your love. It's confusing, I know it is. Especially in relation to people like Tobin and Ash who are so calm and cool and accepting of who they are. It's sometimes harder for the rest of us. But the best thing I ever did was tell Ash how scared I was. How falling for a girl, a woman, scared the shit out of me. There's so much more to think about, to take into consideration. But, it is all worth it, it is one hundred percent worth it. Love is love at the end of the day Chris," Ali states, tears welling up. "And when you find love, when you find that person, hold onto them as tight as you can because not everything is guaranteed in this life, and sometimes bad things happen. But the bad things are that little bit less horrible if you have someone there to share life with."

Christen can feel the tears starting to well up in her own eyes now. "But how do I tell everyone? How do I come out?" Christen sobs out.

Ali places her hand over Christen's. "You don't have to come out to anyone. You don't have to even label yourself if you don't want to. So you've fallen for a girl? Big deal. Gender doesn't matter, you fall in love with whoever you fall in love with, and those around you who love you will understand that, and they will accept it."

"Thank you." Christen states simply, squeezing Ali's hand. "All I have to do now is tell Tobin, easy right?" and Christen manages a laugh.

"Trust me Christen, I've seen the way her eyes follow you around the room, I'm pretty sure she feels the same."

Christen just smiles as she gets up, grabbing their empty coffee cups. She pulls Ali into a hug and when they break apart Ali smiles at her.

"I'm happy for you Chris, and talk to me whenever ok? If you're scared or unsure, come to me. I'm glad you did today. I've been there and got through it. It's not always easy, but just remember to share your feelings with Tobin, it'll make things easier."

Christen nods and smiles as they walk out of the room together, heading up to their rooms to change.

* * *

Tobin dramatically walks into the room she's sharing with Ash and flops down on her bed.

"Girls," Tobin sighs out and Ash laughs.

"Girls indeed." Ash replies. "What's up Tobs? This is about Christen isn't it? I see you two looking at each other and it looks like you want to rip each other's clothes off half the time. It's really not subtle."

Tobin sits up suddenly. "Shit! Is it that obvious dude?"

Ash laughs again. "Only to people who know what they're looking at. Don't worry," Ash shrugs. "Not that many people have clocked on, and those that have won't say anything."

Tobin nods. "I don't know what to do about it though. What did you do with Ali? Did you ask her out? Because I don't think I've got the nerve to ask Christen out. She's so perfect Ash, and so soft and kind and pure , and what if she says no? Oh shit what if she's straight?"

Ash laughs louder this time. "Oh my God Tobin you have got it bad. I'm not one to comment on Christen's sexuality. Sexuality is fluid anyway, but she looks at you like you're alone in the room sometimes and I would bank on it that gay or straight or whatever, she's definitely into you. But in regards to asking her out, it took me forever to pluck up the courage to ask Ali out. She's just so fucking gorgeous, I was convinced she was going to reject me."

It's Tobin's turn to laugh now. "Ali never would have rejected you Ash."

"Well I know that now." Ash smirks. "Seriously though. You've gotta just go for it. You'll regret it if you don't." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna do it tonight I think. I've been thinking about it a while and I want to take her to the beach to watch the sunrise. I know she gets up early to meditate so she likes mornings, and I was gonna take some food and stuff." Tobin gestures around, shrugging. "That's lame isn't it?"

Ash walks over to the bed Tobin is still sitting on and places both her hands on Tobin's shoulders. "It's sweet Tobin, she'll love it."

"Ok, cool. Thanks."

"No worries. Go ask her tonight before you chicken out."

"I will," Tobin states as she stands up.

"Good, let me know how it goes. And Tobin?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"You can talk to me whenever about this you know. It stays between us. I won't even tell Ali."

Tobin laughs. "Thanks Ash. I appreciate it."

Ash just nods as Tobin gets up to head down to training.

Their room is a couple of doors down from Christen and Mal's room and Tobin sees Christen about to swipe her key card. Tobin jogs down to her and Christen waits outside her door, her face breaking out into a smile as she sees Tobin softly look at her.

"Hey you. Can I talk to you after training?" Tobin asks, pulling Christen into a hug.

Christen pulls back, looking worried. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," and Christen nods, knowing Tobin isn't usually one to elaborate until she's ready. "It's nothing bad, it's err-good I hope."

Christen smiles. "Sure thing."

Tobin grins then and sheepishly looks at her feet, unable to hide her growing smile. "Cool, I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes for practice."

"See you there!" Christen can't take her eyes off how Tobin walks away from her, all gangly, muscly limbs, her flip flops too loud on the floor. She smiles and heads into her room, more confident, more at peace since her chat with Ali.

Tobin walks down the corridor to the elevator, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders since her chat with Ash. Her heart is still beating hard and she can still smell Christen's shampoo from the short hug they'd shared, but she feels calmer somehow, noticing how Christen held on that little bit tighter, that little bit longer. She just hopes Christen feels the same way about her, knowing that if she does then her life would be that little bit brighter with Christen in it. 


	2. I guess what I'm attempting to do is ask you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this one.  
> Tobin finally asks Christen out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have another chapter in me for this one, maybe two.  
> I hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome!

Practice had been tough and Christen was absolutely exhausted; her muscles ached in that weirdly pleasant way they always did after an intense session. She definitely needed an ice bath. As she made her way over to grab some ice with Sam and a couple of the others who were heading off to recover, she saw Tobin jog up to her and the butterflies started again. Not that they ever went away really; Tobin was mostly all she thought about-she just couldn't get her out of her head. What it would be like to kiss her, to really be with her.

"Chris?! Earth to Chris?" Tobin's voice jolted her out of her daydream as Christen realised she was now standing alone.

"Sorry, I was, err-just daydreaming." Christen fumbles for her words, looking down at her feet.

"No worries, I spend my entire life daydreaming," Tobin shrugs and Christen can't help but laugh at the fact that what Tobin's saying is entirely true.

Tobin runs a hand through her hair and Christen follows the way her arm muscles flex as her slightly sweaty hair falls lightly down her back. "Did you want to chat later like I asked earlier?" Now it's Tobin turn to find something extremely interesting with her feet, and Christen notices that she's blushing.

"Sure," Christen agrees, and a smile forms on Tobin's face. "I'm just gonna take an ice bath, my legs are on fire." Christen laughs out.

"Cool, mind if I join? Then I was thinking we could chat after dinner? There's a really cool spot outside the back of the hotel where there's loads of plants and stuff-it's pretty," and Tobin trails off. She'd seen the secluded area when she went for one of her early morning walks. It was enclosed, with trees on three sides and a smattering of brightly coloured plants with a small water feature and a few benches. The first time Tobin had stumbled upon it she'd imagined Christen doing yoga here; it seemed like the perfect spot for her. She'd also imagined sitting on the bench with Christen, smiling as the brunette leant her head on her shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other.

"That sounds perfect," Christen grins up at Tobin and Tobin feels her heart constrict at the joy on Christen's face.

"Sweet, we'll head out after dinner seeing as we've got the day off tomorrow we don't have to worry too much about curfew."

Christen just nods as they walk in comfortable silence to where some of the team are already in the ice baths. Or, rather makeshift tubs full of ice.

"Come on slow pokes!" Moe shouts at them and Tobin laughs, slowing her pace on purpose. "There's probably enough space in this one if you both want to jump in," Moe gestures to the tub she's in. "Might be a bit of a squeeze but it'll do the job."

Tobin just raises her eyebrow and winks at Christen, who feels heat pool in her stomach at the prospect of being that close to Tobin, grateful for the fact that the freezing cold temperatures will cool her flushed skin. Tobin gestures for Christen to go into the ice bath first and Christen, feeling daring, strips her soaked t shirt off her body, feeling Tobin's eyes burn holes into the back of her. She throws her t shirt onto the side of the tub and slowly lowers herself in, squealing slightly at the temperature.

All Tobin can see, all Tobin can focus on is the way Christen's back muscles ripple as she lifts her arms to remove her t shirt, the way her hair falls perfectly down her back, strands falling from her loose ponytail, and she can barely stop herself from pressing soft kisses to the base of Christen's neck, aching to taste her. She refrains somehow, and shamelessly ogles Christen as she lowers herself into the tub and lets out a low moan followed by a squeal and Tobin swears that one day she will make Christen moan like that. She follows Christen into the tub, eyes fixed on her, and Christen's gaze never leaves her, like she's daring her, challenging her to come closer. So she does. Tobin purposefully lowers herself next to Christen, their torsos brushing as Tobin gasps. They're so close, so unnecessarily close that Tobin knows their proximity and blatant stares will elicit a few raised eyebrows from those around them but _fuck_ she doesn't care. The icy water doesn't still the heat she can feel blaze through her entire body at Christen's touch, and _God_ she swears Christen must feel it too because this cannot be one sided, this much, this intensity of feeling has to be reciprocated.

"Cold," Christen gasps out and Tobin nods.

"Too cold." Tobin replies, making no move to move away from the brunette.

They stay like that for the entire twelve minutes. Christen makes small talk with Moe but Tobin just watches the way the corners of her mouth curl up when she smiles, and the way her laugh seems to make her forget her own name. Christen knows Tobin is watching her, so she laughs a little bit louder and wriggles around more, lifting herself out of the ice every now and again, relishing the way Tobin's eyes follow her, raking up and down her sports bra clad torso.

The timer on Carli's phone goes off and they all breathe a sigh of relief at being able to exit, shaking off excess water and stamping their feet to warm up. Tobin pulls herself out first, picking up Christen's t shirt and handing it to her with a smile.

"Ugh, I feel much better now, I might actually be able to walk up the stairs later," Christen chuckles and Tobin laughs, moving closer to Christen and slowing their pace so the rest of the team are a few paces in front of them.

"I vote you do all your ice baths in your sport bra. In fact, if it were up to me I'd say you should train in your sports bra. You know, for optimum ventilation and comfort," Tobin smirks.

Christen raises her eyebrows. "Oh really? I mean I think optimum comfort would be no bra, but hey, that's reserved for when I'm alone, or for certain people I like," and _holy shit_ Christen actually bites her lip and Tobin just stares at her, mouth open, unable to form any words.

Christen can't quite believe what she's said and would have run off it she didn't see the way Tobin was looking at her, eyes wide, a slight smirk forming on her face, clearly enjoying this side of Christen.

"Certain people you like huh?" Tobin questions and Christen just smirks. "Am I one of those certain people?" Tobin asks, feeling her heart rate speed up, wondering if she's gone too far, but Christen doesn't miss a beat.

"I mean, you might be. You'll just have to play your cards right and find out. Maybe I'll let you know when we have our chat later."

"Fuck later," Tobin almost growls and tugs Christen by the arm. "Come with me, we've got a while before dinner. Come with me now, talk to me. Holy shit Chris, I don't think I can wait any longer."

Christen just nods and wordlessly follows Tobin, who's about to let Christen's arm drop completely from her grasp, but Christen catches her at the last minute and intertwines their pinky fingers together. Tobin smiles and pulls Christen closer, interlacing their fingers as they walk in silence to the secluded spot Tobin had mentioned earlier.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Christen exclaims as Tobin leads her to one of the benches. Christen takes in the slight shade they're sitting in now and the smell of something's that inexplicably the smell of outside-fresh air, flowers and sunshine. She smiles at Tobin who visibly relaxes and subconsciously moves closer to Christen so their knees are touching. Tobin fiddles with her hands as she tries to prepare herself to say what she wants to. She can feel her heart speed up and her palms are sticky.

"So, we have a day off tomorrow," and Tobin immediately regrets her words- _stating the obvious much_ she thinks to herself, but Christen just nods.

"I know, thank God!" Christen exclaims. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you have anything planned?" Tobin asks and Christen raises her eyebrows, figuring out where Tobin's going. Truth be told she'd vaguely agreed with Ali to go shopping but she knows Ali won't mind if she cancels for this.

"Not really," Christen shrugs. "Do you?"

Tobin shakes her head and she jumps slightly as Christen places a hand on her knee. "Are you ok Tobs? You're really jittery."

Tobin lets out a forced laugh and looks into Christen's eyes and there's so much concern there that Tobin just goes for it.

"Sorry Chris. It's just-it's dumb really. How long have we known each other, and I can barely get out a few sentences around you because _holy shit_ you make me nervous. In a good way," Tobin adds, and she doesn't miss the hitch in Christen's breathing. "But I like you Chris. Like, a lot. And I guess what I'm attempting to do is ask you out. If you'd like to, sometime. Maybe," Tobin splutters out and the colour rises to her cheeks.

Christen's hand is still on Tobin's thigh and she can't stop the smile spread across her face as she absentmindedly traces circles on the bare skin of Tobin's thigh, delighting in how soft her skin is.

"Tobin, look at me." Christen urges, and Tobin moves her eyes up to meet Christen's. "I like you too. I have for ages," and Christen gestures randomly. "Too long really. I should have said something before, but I'd love to. Go out with you I mean. I'd really love to."

"Really?" Tobin squeaks out and Christen laughs.

"Really really."

Tobin grins then and places her hand on top of Christen's, lifting it up, thumb stroking Christen's palm and Christen relaxes into the touch, like it's something familiar, something utterly _right_.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Tobin asks. "I was thinking we could take an early morning walk to the beach and watch the sunrise. It would just be the two of us and the sunrises are so pretty. I mean I might be overwhelmed with that and the added beauty of the most beautiful girl in the world next to me when the sun comes up, but I'm willing to take the risk."

Christen lets out a loud laugh. "You charmer you," she giggles, the hand that's not holding Tobin's moving up to brush a stray hair away from Tobin's face. "That sounds perfect," Christen whispers out. "Absolutely perfect." Christen takes a deep breath and Tobin's face is impossibly close to hers now. She can feel the change in temperature, like the spark of a fire between them and she inches closer.

"THERE you are," and Christen jumps at Ash's voice. "Oh fuck, I interrupted didn't I?" Ash puts her hands over her head. "Sorry guys, but the team is looking for you, Dawn called a meeting. Alex was going to pretty much send out a search party for you but I stopped her," Ash laughs out.

Tobin and Christen reluctantly move apart and Christen can still feel the line of Tobin's thumb on her palm, as if the pattern was seared into her skin, can still feel the softness of her hair as she tucked it behind her ear, can still feel Tobin's shallow breaths against her lips as they almost, _almost_ kissed.

"I'll give you two a few minutes, the meeting's in the usual place." Ash calls out as she walks off, smirking.

"Tomorrow morning then huh?" Christen smiles up at Tobin.

"Tomorrow morning," Tobin smiles right back at her, and they walk back to the hotel, not quite touching, but close enough so their arms brush each other as they walk, both of them content and excited all at once, wondering what tomorrow morning would bring.


	3. It's perfect, they're perfect. You're perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen head down to the beach for their first date, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!  
> Comments are appreciated as always. I may have one or two more chapters left In me, I'm still deciding where to take this story but writing Preath is just so cute!!

Tobin groans as her phone buzzes from where she'd placed it under her pillow so she didn't wake Ash when she set off to meet Christen. Tobin breathes deeply, waking up at 5am combined with the butterflies that had settled and taken root in her stomach was an interesting combination. She'd finally fallen asleep about midnight, her thoughts running over and over what happened yesterday. When she'd almost kissed Christen. When she'd been so close to her that she could smell her coconut shampoo. She could still feel the touch of Christen's palm on her thigh, tracing light circles on her skin. Tobin sits up in bed and silently makes her way to her bathroom, throwing on some shorts and a nike tee, grabbing a sweatshirt just in case the early morning sun wasn't warm enough. She lets her hair fall loosely around her shoulders and grabs her snapback from her suitcase as she gently closes the door to the room behind her, careful not to wake Ash.

She'd arranged with Christen to meet her in the hotel lobby at just after 5.15. Luckily the beach was only a five minute walk so they'd be able to wait comfortably and see the full sunrise. Tobin heads into the lobby and walks up to reception-she'd arranged yesterday to have a small hamper prepared-just a pot of coffee and some fruit and juice. She knew she wouldn't be starving at that time in the morning, and she knew she would definitely be too nervous with Christen sitting next to her to be able to eat much. The receptionist had looked at her questioningly when she'd asked for it to be ready for early in the morning and when Tobin had told her it was for a picnic she had nodded and smiled, and Tobin had asked if it was possible for a bouquet of chrysanthemums to be ready as well, she knew they were Christen's favourite flower and she wanted to make this date perfect. The receptionist had been more than helpful and had even asked Tobin for a note to be placed along with the flowers. Tobin was struck for a moment, unsure of what to write but she finally settled on _I hope you enjoy the sunrise and flowers, they're both beautiful, but I can't say I'll be looking at either if you're next to me._

Tobin collects the hamper from the receptionist, a different one to yesterday who just smiles and hands her the hamper and as she'd told him her name he had brought her over the flowers. Tobin thanks him and walks over to a chair near the elevators so she could see Christen as she comes down. She sees the elevator coming down from the upper floors, and she stands up, flowers in one hand, hamper in the other, palms sweaty with anticipation.

Christen tries to calm her beating heart as she enters the elevator on her floor. She'd been unsure how to dress; she knew they were just heading out to the beach, but she wants to impress Tobin. She'd settled for some denim shorts and a loose tank top that hung low down her back, exposing her muscular shoulders. She'd also added a light spattering of make up and had tied her hair up loosely in a ponytail. But now she was itching to do something with her hands so she unties her ponytail to run her fingers through her hair. At that moment the elevator reaches the lobby and the doors open. The first thing she sees is Tobin standing there, somehow looking ridiculously attractive in her stupid snapback. Christen's heart leaps as she sees Tobin with the flowers in her hand, chrysanthemums, her favourite. Tobin looks up then and meets her eyes and they stand like that for a few seconds, taking each other in, smiles spreading slowly across their faces.

Christen walks over to Tobin. "Morning you," Tobin whispers out. "You look beautiful. How do you look so beautiful this early?"

Christen just laughs. "You don't want to know how early I got up."

"Well I better make it worth it then," Tobin jokes out. "Oh, these are for you." Tobin holds out the flowers and Christen blushes.

"Thank you Tobin, they're beautiful." Christen finds the note and pulls it out, her features softening as she reads the card. "Oh Tobin," she whispers.

Tobin's face falls. "That was too much wasn't it. Sorry I just wanted to write something nice and it's the first thing that came into my head-"

Christen places her fingers over Tobin's lips to silence her. "It's perfect, they're perfect. You're perfect." Christen breathes out and Tobin feels the breath leave her body.

Tobin is still just standing there, staring at Christen and Christen can't help the smile that escapes her lips.

"Shall we head down to the beach?" Christen suggests and Tobin almost jumps.

"Err yeah, sure," Tobin scratches the back of her neck. "You can leave the flowers with reception, there should be a vase back there for them too."

"You think of everything," Christen smiles and Tobin winks.

"Gotta make a good first impression, make you want to come back for more."

"Oh I think that's a safe bet," Christen remarks.

"I figured as much," Tobin smirks out and Christen laughs, slapping her gently on the arm.

"Don't get too cocky now," she warns, laughing and Tobin nods.

"I'll try my best not to." Christen laughs again and Tobin knows that the way Christen laughs, the short, gentle chuckle and the way she lets out a short breath when she's finished laughing has become her favourite sound. She's definitely in deep.

Christen gives the flowers to the receptionist, who just gives Tobin a knowing look and Tobin just smiles back and nods-the flowers were definitely a hit.

They both head out the revolving doors and stroll down to the beach. It's only 5.30 and they've got a good fifteen minutes until the sun starts to rise fully, but the sky is already slowly turning lighter and Christen marvels at the way the early morning light only accentuates Tobin's beauty. Her face is half shadow as Christen walks next to her, but her hair underneath her snapback flows softly in the light breeze and Christen can't stop herself from reaching out to move a hair that's blown onto her face. Tobin turns to her and smiles and Christen smiles back, interlacing her fingers with Tobin's. Tobin sighs happily and squeezes Christen's hand.

As they make it to the beach Tobin takes off her flips flops, preferring to feel the sand in her toes and Christen does the same. Tobin wordlessly takes Christen's shoes from her and the small gesture warms Christen's heart. They walk in relative silence until they are almost by the ocean.

"Here?" Tobin asks and Christen nods.

Tobin sets the hamper down on a small rock behind them, spreading the picnic blanket out over the sand. Christen sits down as Tobin opens the hamper.

"Coffee?" Tobin asks and she's almost shy now, unsure of what to say, how to act. It's just them, alone, the sun rising with a new day full of new possibilities and new beginnings and Tobin is sure that _this_ is a the best beginning of them all.

"Please," Christen nods, and Tobin pours a cup for them both from the hamper, setting out the plates of strawberries and mangoes in front of them.

"Ooooh strawberries!" Christen squeals out and Tobin laughs.

"Cute." Tobin winks and Christen just grins, strawberry in hand and one in her mouth.

"You've got a little juice-" Tobin motions as she uses her thumb to wipe it away from the corner Christen's lip and she hears Christen's breath catch as her thumb runs over her lip. She leaves her thumb there a second too long and they're stuck like that, staring at each other, electricity between them. Tobin reluctantly moves her thumb away, aware of the way the sun is starting to rise over the ocean.

"Look," she whispers out and Christen turns her head to see the orange glow of the early sun creating shimmers on the blue sea.

"Oh," she gasps and Tobin murmurs her agreement.

Christen turns to get comfortable and Tobin moves so her back is against the rock. "Come here Chris, lean against me," and Tobin motions to the space in between her legs.  
  
Christen moves so she's settled in between Tobin's legs, back against her front and Tobin's worried Christen can feel the way her heart is thumping out of her chest, but she seems not too, sighing into Tobin's touch and relaxing her body against Tobin's. Tobin wraps her arms around the brunette, hands resting on Christen's stomach, playing with the fabric of her tank top. Christen brings her hands up to Tobin's, gently tracing the back of her hands as they creep under Christen's top to find soft, soft skin. Christen feels the goosebumps break out as Tobin touches her dangerously close to the button of her shorts and her head falls back onto Tobin's shoulder.

"This is so perfect," Tobin breathes into Christen's ear, placing a light kiss to her earlobe.

"So perfect," Christen echoes.

They sit like that in relative silence until the sun rises completely. They're casy in a low orange glow, their bodies fitting perfectly against one another, the sun dousing them in their own perfect early morning light, like a bubble had been placed around them and all the rest of the world was darkness apart from the space where their bodies connected.

Christen stills in Tobin's arms and Tobin notices. "Everything ok Chris?" Tobin asks.

Christen turns so she's facing Tobin, bringing her hands up to cup Tobin's cheeks. "This is so perfect Tobin. Like I can't even express how beautiful it is and I just- all I want to do is-" Christen trails off.

"I just need to kiss you." Tobin states, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it is for the both of them.

Christen closes the few remaining inches between them and the second their lips touch Christen feels the heat that has been resting in the pool of her stomach shoot throughout her entire body. Her body feels electric and she moans softly, her hands moving from Tobin's face to wrap around her neck. She turns slightly, trying to move out of the slightly uncomfortable position she's in. Tobin breaks the kiss slightly, allowing Christen to face her fully. She reconnects their lips the second Christen is angled towards her, and Tobin wants more. More skin, more heat, more everything. She lightly traces her fingers down to Christen's collarbone, tracing the line with her tongue as Christen leans her head back to allow Tobin to suck and bite on her exposed neck. Tobin hums against her as Christen moans softly. Finally it's all too much. She needs to feel Tobin's lips, Tobin's tongue against her own. _And now_. She pulls Tobin softly up towards her and her lips part immediately, tongue darting out to find Tobin's. Their tongues battle for dominance, both of them desperate now. Christen bites Tobin's bottom lip and Tobin's breathing is becoming more and more ragged. Reluctantly they break away, knowing that they can't go any further, not out here, not now.

"Wow Chris," Tobin chuckles.

"Mmm," Christen agrees, eyes opening to meet Tobin's. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," Tobin smiles, copying Christen's words from earlier. "I really don't want to say this, but we should probably head back."

"Probably," Christen agrees as she places a soft kiss to Tobin's lips, which Tobin deepens, and they spend the next five minutes kissing softly. Not like the desperate, searching, exploratory kiss of earlier, this kiss seeming to express the words they're not ready to say yet. Like _this feels like something I could do for the rest of my life._

When they break apart, smiling, they start to pack up the hamper, and Tobin grabs it along with their shoes and they walk back to the hotel. Tobin shifts the hamper and the shoes to her left hand, and drapes her right arm around Christen's shoulders, Christen moves her arm so it's resting on the small of Tobin's back as she leans into her side. As they enter the hotel lobby, Christen collects her flowers as they walk towards the elevator. They're still early enough to head back to their rooms and change before breakfast-Christen knows Mal might ask where she's been but thankfully won't press her for details. Tobin says goodbye to Christen outside her room, pulling her into a hug and kissing her deeply. Neither of them really knows how to define this, but it's certain that with a couple of weeks off between the end of camp and the start of next season, they've got plenty of time to figure it out.


	4. I'm into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen post kiss. Where will they take it from here? And how will they hide their budding relationship from their teammates? Just a cute little filler chapter.

The second Tobin walks into her hotel room Ash pounces from where she's been sitting on her bed waiting for Tobin to come back.

" _There_ you are," Ash states dramatically. "I was beginning to think you'd snuck off for some sexy time," Ash winks. "But if I'm right about how infatuated you are with Christen, you're probably going to want that to be special."

Tobin just glares at her roommate as she walks further into her room, flopping down on her bed but not before she's thrown her pillow at Ash.

"I didn't even tell you I was going to meet Christen, how did you know?

"Come on Tobs, you two looked pretty cosy when I interrupted you yesterday, sorry about that by the way dude, I just figured you being up and gone so early had something to do with a certain brunette who also likes to rise at ungodly hours."

Tobin just shrugs. "We went to the beach, I took some food and coffee and I bought her flowers."

"Awwwww, you little romantic." Ash gushes, nudging her friend on the arm. "Way to go though, did she love them? Did she thank you?" Ash raises her eyebrow at her friend.

"I mean yeah they were her favourite flowers, and we may have kissed a little."

"Oh this is cute. It's like being back at high school. Tobin and Christen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ash sings at the top of her voice.

"Shut up Ash," Tobin laughs. "We watched the sunrise though, and it was pretty perfect. She just looked like-"

"Like the rest of your life?" Ash interrupts.

"Yeah." Tobin nods.

"Gotcha. It was just the same for me you know, with Ali," and Tobin nods again.

"There's something so right about being with her you know? Like it feels so comfortable and so calm, but also exciting, like I can barely breathe when I'm around her and all I want to do is kiss her and pray she feels the same way about me too."

Ash is nodding along to Tobin's words. "I'm certain she feels the same Tobin, plus Ali's already told me she does. Oh, shit. You're not mad I've talked to Ali about this are you?" Ash asks, suddenly wary, knowing how private Tobin can be, but Tobin just shakes her head.

"Nope, I kinda figured. You guys tell each other literally everything. Plus Chris had been hanging out with Ali a lot, I guessed she'd talked to her about some stuff, like I talked to you," and Tobin shrugs.

"Awesome," and Ash pulls Tobin into a side hug. "So where are you going from here?"

"I don't know Ash. I think we'll just probably see where it goes. We've got some time off after this camp and Christmas before the season starts in April so hopefully we'll spend some time together, but we're gonna keep it on the down low from the rest of the team at the moment."

"Understood," Ash states as she stands up. "Now let's go down to breakfast, I'm sure you're starving after all that making out."

* * *

 

Christen heads into her room, still holding the flowers from Tobin.

"Hey," Mal greets. "Oh nice flowers, where did you get them?"

Christen tries to think of something that wouldn't arouse suspicion in the teenager but it's as if every single thought has left her head.

"They're my favourite flowers I just bought them for myself." _Oh great Christen, you look like a loser now_.

"Oh, ok," and Mal furrows our eyebrows. "At least our room will smell good!" She bounds off the bed. "Coming to breakfast?"

"Yep!" Christen replies, glad the younger girl doesn't seem too suspicious. "Just going to clean up a bit."

A couple of minutes later Mal and Christen head down to breakfast and Christen's eyes scan the room until she spots Tobin sitting next to Ash and Ali on a table with Alex, Allie and Moe. Tobin turns and beams at Christen when she sees her, and Christen grabs some breakfast and coffee and takes a seat opposite Tobin and next to Ali as Mal hurries over to go and catch up with Rose on the other side of the room. Ali's eyes follow Christen as she enters the room, watching how her face lights up when Tobin smiles at her. She leans over to Ash.

"They've both got it bad haven't they?" Ash just laughs into her coffee.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey guys," Christen greets as she sits down.

"How's it going? Did you have a lie in this morning or were you up early like Tobin?" Ash questions, raising her eyebrows, and she's met with a shove from her girlfriend under the table.

Christen's face goes red but Tobin interrupts her.

"We were up early together, Christen here has finally wrangled me in to doing some yoga," and Christen smiles gratefully, whilst Ash earns herself another shove, this time from Tobin.

"You? Yoga?" Allie questions. "Fair enough Harry, it's about time you relaxed a bit, sometimes I think you're too highly strung," Allie states sarcastically and Tobin just sticks her tongue out.

"Very funny."

"Seriously though. Good for you, and well done Chris, she must like you if she gets out of bed extra early for you." Allie grins at Christen.

Christen just blushes again as she takes a bite of her food. "I promised she could teach me to surf if I taught her yoga."

Tobin just looks at Christen and raises her eyebrows, smiling.

Allie just shrugs. "Awesome," and the conversation moves on, but the way Alex is looking at Tobin suggests she knows something else is up. Tobin just smiles at her best friend, telling herself she'll talk to Alex later.

* * *

  
The team files out after breakfast and Tobin trails slowly behind, waiting for a chance to talk to Christen.

"Everything ok then?" Ali asks and Christen nods, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, Tobin took me to the beach and bought me flowers. It was super cute."

Ali smiles. "That is cute, but tell me you kissed her right?"

Christen just laughs. "Of course, right as the sun was rising, it was pretty perfect actually."

"I'm so jealous," Ali groans and she turns to her girlfriend. "Ash why don't you buy me flowers and take me to watch the sunrise?"

"Because Princess, I like my sleep and you like your coffee first thing in the morning, so the sunrise would have been and gone by the time you got your beautiful ass down there," Ash states, slapping Ali on the ass lightly for emphasis.

"Hey!" Ali giggles, "I can survive without coffee."

Ash just rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure. But how about we watch the sunsets together instead?"

Ali just smiles. "Deal," and she pecks Ash on the lips and as she turns back around she sees Tobin walking behind them on her own and she nudges Christen.

"I think Tobin wants you," she smiles and Christen grins.

"See you at practice," Christen practically skips off towards Tobin.

"Hey you," Tobin greets softly and Christen just smiles sweetly. "Are you busy tonight? Alex mentioned the other day about having a movie night and I know half the team will probably be there, but it'll be nice I think."

"That sounds good. You better make sure we get a bed though and that I'm sitting next to you," Christen jokes, although she's at least half serious-she doesn't think she could be in a room with Tobin for an extended amount of time without wanting to be close to her.

"Anything for you," and Tobin winks before kissing Christen softly on the lips. It's quick, they have to get to training and they are in the middle of a hotel corridor after all, but they both melt into it nonetheless.

* * *

  
Practice goes well and the knowledge of Christen's lips on her own that morning only seems to spur Tobin on and she's on top form. Christen just watches her, marvelling at her girlfriend's skilled feet.

They're hot and sweaty as usual after training and as some of the girls go to recover Christen and Tobin gravitate towards each other, Tobin wordlessly handing Christen a water bottle.

"Thanks," Christen breathes out, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You look good, all sweaty," Christen tries to compliment and then blushes, but Tobin just smirks.

"Oh really? I mean there are plenty other ways I'd rather be getting sweaty, but soccer comes a close second."

Christen laughs, emboldened. "So sex only just beats out soccer?"

Tobin's voice lowers. "All that depends on who I'm having sex with." Christen is about to reply but she's interrupted by Kelley who's asking them if they're watching the movie in Alex's room later. Christen tells her they'll be there and she can feel Tobin smirking at her talking for the both of them.

"I'll see you later then?" Tobin asks and Christen nods.

"Remember, save that bed."

"I'll be standing in line outside Alex's door to make sure I get it." Tobin jokes.

"You better be!" Christen laughs out.

"I can't believe the first time I'll be sharing a bed with you is going to be with with about ten other people in the room."

"Well, whatever you're into," Christen responds and Tobin grins.

"I'm into you." She states simply and walks off, leaving Christen staring after her, wishing they'd be spending the night alone together, not in a room full of their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you guys think?
> 
> I think I'm going to continue with this fic, loosely (very loosely mind you) based around the time period surrounding Christmas/New Year's and the following months when Christen and Tobin basically spent all their time together.
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to continue it like that.
> 
> Any comments/suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
